


The Sickly SEAL

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's the worst patient ever. Danny isn't surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sickly SEAL

Danny feels like he’s standing in a warzone.

Tissues litter the space around him, the air is thick with the choking sensation of futility, and the cries coming from around him are pitiful. He should just put the poor sucker out of his misery. He would, too, if McGarrett weren’t so suspicious about the food Danny’s feeding him.

You lace his oatmeal with Nyquil one time…

Considering Steve went through the Navy and the SEALs and he’s practically got ‘can do’ bursting out of his pores, one round of a stomach flu that Grace hadn’t even so much as sneezed at and suddenly he’s down for the count. It’s like Steve has been extra stubborn because this strain is lasting twice as long as when Grace had it. 

Cautiously, armed with a bowl of chicken soup and orange juice, Danny decides to head back into the fray. It’s not going to be pretty, which is saying something given that McGarrett looks like a male model most days, but this is the life Danny chose and when he decided not only to date Steve, but to shack up with him, he was unknowingly signing himself up for disaster.

Because Steve McGarrett can’t handle a mild flu.

“Danny,” Steve croaks when Danny walks into the dim master bedroom. Danny had evacuated it at the first sign of germ and disease. “Please tell me you’re here to knock me out. Just do it. Punch me in the face.”

“Tempting,” Danny admits, “But not the plan.” 

Steve blinks at him, looking like the pitiful and pathetic grown lump he is. “I feel like the germs are going to wash me away and take over. Soon, there won’t be any me left. You’ll be dating a conglomeration of germs posing as me.”

Danny rolls his eyes, in disbelief at how melodramatic Steve can be. He’d be proud, but these aren’t the kinds of lessons he wants Steve to be absorbing. There should only be one overdramatic, exaggerating, prone-to-fits in a relationship and Danny’s occupied that role since the start. He’s not giving it up so easily. 

“Maybe if you bothered to stay in bed and rest instead of trying to swim five miles every morning, you’d be better by now, huh? You ever think of that?” Danny flicks Steve’s forehead firmly before perching on the edge of the bed. “You just can’t sit still and now look at you. You’re the first chapter of Contagion.”

“Danny,” Steve rasps. “Food?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighs, handing over the tray and wondering (not for the first time) why he puts up with any of this. He settles in, wondering if he’s going to get this round of whatever McGarrett is suffering from, but feels like his chances are pretty good considering he got something from Grace earlier and has made a full recovery.

He might be avoiding telling Steve the part where there’s a chance he passed this disease on to him. 

Eventually, Steve calms himself from his worse fits into a stage where he relaxes into Danny’s hands, allowing himself to be shifted in bed, lets his temperature be taken, and even lets Danny give him the makings of a sponge bath. Danny should feel worse because Steve is sick, looks flushed with the starts of a bad fever, but Danny kind of likes the submissive side of Steve.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think the germs attacked your control issues,” Danny says. “To which I owe them a thank you card,” he informs Steve with a smirk on his face. 

Steve stares up at Danny blearily. “Everything hurts.”

“Says the man who’s powered through being shot and tortured,” Danny appraises, but it’s with great fondness as he brushes his fingers over Steve’s forehead. He sets the soup aside and climbs into bed with Steve, though he does make sure that he’s taken some Emergen-C before that, just in case. “Hey, how about you get some much-needed rest, okay?”

“And you’ll still be here in the morning?” Steve asks, his eyes already half-shut, as if he’s been waiting on an order all along.

You can take the man away from the Navy, but you can’t take his willingness to obey commands totally away from the fabric of his being. Danny splays his palm on Steve’s chest and gives him a push down to the bed. 

“If I’m not here, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna drown in the ocean,” Danny says knowingly, but it’s no use. Steve is already snoring. 

It figures. 

Well, at least he’s sleeping. That gives Danny four whole hours before he’s a nursemaid again. Maybe he should really reconsider lacing Steve’s soup with Nyquil again because it might have been an epic betrayal, but it had shut him up for a lot longer than normal sleep did.

Danny glances to Steve’s sleeping form, finally relaxed, and knows he won’t do that. He kind of enjoys taking care of Steve, now that he gets to, and he wouldn’t trade that for the world.


End file.
